What's Broken is Easily Fixed
by YourMamaisaLllama
Summary: Bella was raped and is left now with that dark secret. Still afraid of men, she falls into Alice's twisted form of therapy and ends up meeting Edward, the man of her dreams. Will her secret leave her too broken to be with him? Normal pairings.
1. Prolouge

There's not much I remember about that was cool fall air and loud music. My friends and I had tried on many different tops to perfectly match our favorite jeans. Jason, a well-meaning friend, called to tell us that some other high school graduates from across town were going to make it to the party, exciting my giddy friends and I further. We were finishing high school with a bang before we fragmented into our choice colleges, sure to speak never again. We knew but avoided it.

When we got to the party (which was known to us all as "the big party"), there was barely room to breath. But somehow we managed. I didn't ask what was in our cups or in my friends' cigars. That was the kind of shindig it was. Everyone was happy.

I met him in a strange way. He was walking out of the kitchen with his new brew of...whatever it was. I, of course, was perfectly positioned for him to knock his elbow on my arm and spill his drink all over my meticulously chosen casual-but-eye catching halter top. He muttered an obscenity, rubbing the back of his head while looking down to the floor in embarressment. My friends gasped in feminine horror, but, upon seeing his tanned and handsome face, fell into fits of giggles.

"I'm so sorry, let me get some napkins," he said sorrowfully.

"Um..." I started, putting on a brave face because I, too, was swayed by his pouting hazel eyes, "it's an old shirt," I lied, smiling at the attractive stranger.

It was pleasant at first. We talked and laughed together. A little a lot of flirts were exchanged. After two hours of screaming into each other's ears to talk about nothing over the music, he asked if I wanted to talk in the quiet of the woods behind the house we were situated inside. A bit taken aback, I forced a smile and rolled the idea around in my head. Even then, I knew it wasn't a good idea, but only because I was worried we'd end up with our tongues dancing and I'd never hear from him again. But after promising he just wanted to chat, his eyes playfully begging me to accept his request, I accepted. I probably should've realized something was up when he took my hand and dragged me outside without being able to tell my friends where I was going. And he walked through the woods, leading me, for what seemed like forever. I joked lightheartedly about all the calories I was burning, but he didn't reply. I was getting uncomfortable very quickly.

He finally stopped and turned to me. There wasn't a smile on his lips. I cleared my throat and commented on how much quieter it was. In fact, we'd gone so far I couldn't hear anything but the quiet, normal rustling sound of the forest. I remember hearing an animal scurrying in the brush far away. He just looked at me for a few seconds, not responding. He stepped closer, closing the small space between us. I giggled, reminding him of how he wanted to talk when we were at the party. He still said nothing, leaning instead to kiss me roughly. I froze, surprised, not reacting.

I finally pulled away, ready to give him the "I'm not that kind of girl!" speech, when he pushed me on the ground. He forcefully laid himself ontop of me and recommenced his kissing me. Unprepared, I pushed against him as hard as I could, managing onto to tear my lips away from his.

"What are you doing?" I screeched lamely, my pitch raising as I started to panic. He chuckled at my nearing hysterics. As I pushed with all my strength, he slapped me. Hard.

"You're making this hard on yourself," he spat. "Just fucking enjoy it."

It finally hit me then. He wasn't going to stop, nor would anyone be able to save me. I started crying then, tears welling up in my eyes and spilling down my cheeks silently.

"Please," I whispered. I wanted to beg him to let me up, let me go home; I didn't care about the party, or my now drunk friends that hadn't even noticed my absence. I only wanted to be home in my bed, safe, unafraid, and far, far away.

He laughed darkly, pulling out a condom from his pant's pocket. I was a virgin, but I still recognized the flourescent green wrapper of the free health-clinic brand. But I think that deepened my fear, the knowledge of what that condom meant. Questions flooded my head, but all I could do was scream. I fought to get free, kicking my legs as he pulled down his pants, smashing my fists into his chest. He pushed down on me harder, holding my wrist with one hand and putting the condom on with the other.

Before I knew it, my pants were down, too, and there was so much pain. I cried. I cried and screamed until he got tired of listening to it. Reaching up, he crushed my windpipe with his fingers. The trees above me spun and swam out of my vision, black overcoming everything. There was no more pain.

There were times I wish I'd just died right there, on the pine needles and fallen branches of the forest floor, the stars shining merrily while ignoring my rapist finishing with me and leaving. He just left me there to lie unconcious, not caring what would happen to me.


	2. Chapter 1

The truck Charlie, my father, has given me roared down the highway. I'd refused to ride in his police cruiser, but Charlie had insisted on driving the truck for me all the way to my college campus. Charlie and I weren't the most talkative of people, and the 20-something year old Ford didn't have a radio in it, so it was quiet. I stared down at my hands. That was alright, though; I was comfortable not talking, especially after spending the last week at Charlie's house. I'd definitely gotten used to it. Plus, even though I never would've guessed it, I was so in love with my truck that I had set up a wedding date with it.

Well, not exactly, but I would.

Ever since that day in the forest, I've been a little zoned out. Everything seemed so different now. Guys didn't seem as harmless when they smiled at me (not that it happened often). My once-friends' excitement at getting ready to impress said guys seemed rather unfounded. And, most of all...

A flash of his face hovering above me flew through my head, making me double up and gag. He was stuck in me, poisoning my mind. Tainting me. I was sure this would last forever. That's the "most of all." I'm eternally ruined. Untouchable. Worthless.

Bile crept up my thoat at those thoughts. Charlie turned to me, eyes wide with concern. "Bells? What's the matter? Should I pull over?"

I pushed myself out of my own head, sitting back in my seat normally and forcing that awful taste back down into my stomach.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. Charlie focused on the road again, but I could feel him occaisionally glancing back at me with worry.

When I was with my mom in Florida (we'd recently moved there since that's where her boyfriend's minor league team was based), she began to really worry. Ever since I'd stopped being myself, she'd been trying to fish out what was wrong. But I couldn't let my mom know I wasn't pure anymore, that I was tainted and useless. I had to get away. Hence me deciding to go to the University of Washington's Seattle campus, only three and a half hours away from my much less curious father. Fortunately for me, as far as party schools go, UofW was pretty close to the bottom of the list.

I sighed, frowning. I'd really wanted to go to a school in Arizona, near my hometown. But I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle everything that came with that school. Namely alcohol and boys.

Charlie smiled, missing my unhappiness. "Look, Bella, it's the school."

I did. The architecture seemed to suit the dreary Washington background perfectly. I was already needing Prozac from the lack of sunshine here.

Charlie found a place to park and stepped out of my beast/fiancee, stretching his legs gladly. I hopped out carefully, worried my clumsiness would strike right infront of my new school as a way of telling me that nothing had changed. My footing was solid, though, lightening my heart some.

"This is really...something," I said, biting my lip and looking around. Turning back to my truck, I reached into it, snagging the school map that I'd printed from the website. I frowned, muttering, "I'm going to get so lost."

Charlie hoisted my bags out of the bed of the truck, probably thinking to himself about how much crap I had, when really, all I had was two bags of clothes and a bag of bedding. Men never understood that sort of thing, though.

"I can grab that stuff, dad," I said, following him as he glanced back at me and my map.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, making his way to the student center so I could grab my dorm keys and schedule.

After trekking around the campus, finally making out way to student housing, Charlie relented and let me carry one bag. I smiled in victory, walking into my dorm block. Since Charlie had chosen my room type and how many roomates I would have, I unlocked my door with some trepidation, picturing being stuck in a 9 by 9 cell with twenty other girls. Thus, I was pleasantly surpised when I found a pretty spacious, two-bedroom loft waiting for me. Best of all, I could spot a kitchen from the doorway, which were a rarity in college dorms.

"Thanks for this," I told Charlie, looking around appreciatively. It probably had been a little more expensive getting such a nice room. Charlie mumbled about how it wasn't a big deal, shuffling his feet.

He helped me get my new bed ready, pulling my sheets taut and making my comforter smooth. A police friend drove over to pick him up so that my truck could be left with me. I was sad when his friend did show up. It would be awhile before I drove over to see Charlie again, and it'd been a year or two since I'd seen him before I'd taken over his house for the past week. The truth was that I liked being around him. When he looked at me to say goodbye, I could see that he was sad, too. We didn't it meantion it; we akwardly hugged and parted, me promising to call soon.

I unpacked my clothes, hanging them up in something that resembled a closet, but was about three sized smaller than one. _Beggars can't be choosers,_ I thought, sighing when I ran out of space before everything was out of my suitcase. When I was folding the remaining clothes and storing them on the closet floor, I heard a small click in entrance keyhole. Curious, I slinked over to the bedroom door and poked my head out stealthily. A small, beautiful girl with short black hair pranced in daintily, chattering in a tiny but fast voice about all her plans for the semester. Looking around, she smiled toothily, squealing in excitement.

"This place is great!" she chirped merrily, throwing down the three bags in her hands. A tall, well-built bear of a man came in behind her, holding what looked to be ten small suitcases. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Emmett, isn't this place fantastic?" she mused, spinning around to take in what I guess would be _our _living room. The bear man grunted in response, dropping everything on the ground with a loud thud. Tiny girl paid no mind, walking into our tiny kitchen to peek into all of the cabinet space. In my curiousity of these new people, I took one step out of my room to get a better look at them. However, a beautiful older lady walked through the door at that exact moment with even more bags, startling me. My clumsiness took over at this point, causing my ankle to turn in a strange direction and pitching my body forward onto the floor. I humphed as I landed face-first into the beige carpet. _Great._

All three of the beautiful strangers looked at me lying on the floor in shock. I looked up at them from my cozy little spot and smiled. "Um, hi, I'm Bella, the roomate."

Tiny girl squeaked, running over to me. She extended her hand down to me, smiling. "I'm Alice, the other roommate." She pulled me up with surprising strength for her lithe figure, brushing off the front of my shirt. Gesturing to the bear, she said, "this is my brother, Emmett, and this is my mom, Esme," she added, moving her hand to point toward the older lady. Esme smiled, waving. Emmett just scratched the back of his head.

"Which room did you take?" Alice questioned easily, moving back to her luggage and scooping up the three bags she'd originally held. I pointed, and she nodded, taking her stuff into the other room. Emmett followed after picking up all of the bags he'd dropped. Esme talked to me for a little while, asking about what I thought of the room and how I was liking Washington. I responded politely, not sure of what to ask to engage her in conversation about herself. Emmett walked back out to take the bags Esme held without saying anything to me.

"Don't mind him," Esme chuckled when she saw my incredulous expression, "he's just tired. He's been dealing with all of Alice's bags and his own, as well, and is ready to go to his own room. He's coming to this school, too. Maybe you'll all have classes together," she said, giggling like a teenager. I smiled weakly, not sure what I thought of being around such a massive creature.

Esme and Emmett left shortly afterward, Alice hugging them both tightly. After they'd departed, she turned to me with a devious smile, looking quite stunning in her designer clothes and slight hint of make up on her pale features. Just looking at her made me feel akward in my less-than-fashionable jeans and black t-shirt, my long brown hair pulled up in a messy bun and no make up in sight. Alice stepped closer. "So, did you bring any food or anything?" she questioned innocently. I shook my head no. The devious grin returned. "We should go shopping, then."

Shopping. She looked to be an expert at it. I definitely was not.

Figuring it could be fun, I agreed.

Four hours later, I'd managed to reign Alice in. Alice had not only wanted groceries, but pillows, curtains, a slipcover for the teeny couch in our living room, decorative beads, candles, flowers, and even more. When she saw that I was far from an interior designer, she began a routine of picking out a few things in a certain theme and allowing me to pick from a group my favorite. The truth was, she made them all look good. It was a chore to convince her that everything looked perfect for the room and we should _go home _and set it up.

Before I crawled into bed, the room had been made up in ways I had never expected. It looked like a picture out of a magazine, and far from any place I'd ever been able to afford. When I'd seen Alice's yellow Porsche, I'd figured out that she wasn't short on cash.

Don't tell Alice, but I have to admit, I had more fun with her than I'd ever had.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This should probably be on the first one, but whatevs. (: I hope you enjoy this story, it's my first fanfic rodeo. Twilight and all that good stuff does not belong to me.**

**All of the problems Bella faces are problems that rape victims do face. Or atleast that I have faced. This story is my own therapy. Reviews are nice so that I know what's good and what isn't. I'm considering adding an EPOV, but we'll see. Enjoy!**

- - - - - - -

There was a week before classes began and I was already going crazy. Everywhere I turned, there was another male. Sitting, standing, talking, sometimes even looking at me. I wasn't sure I could handle this.

Alice knocked lightly on my bedroom door. I'd been hiding in my room all day, ever since I'd gone to coffee house across the street with her that morning. When I'd realized just how many people there were around me, I'd excused myself quickly and practically sprinted back into the dormroom, locking myself into this tiny little room.

I was in the middle of a particularly sweet scene between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy in _Pride and Predjudice _when Alice knocked. Although I could probably recite the novel by heart, it was calming to feel as in I was in a different world and time period for a little while. I didn't respond to Alice, and I could feel her getting nervous.

"Bella? Is everything alright."

I chewed my lip, thinking of how to sidestep the truth. "I'm a little sick," I called out, trying to make my voice sound strained. Even as I was saying it, I felt guilt set in as I lied to my new roommate. I hoped she wouldn't hate me.

"Sick? But you were fine this morning!" she said incredulously. Not sure how to continue without lying, I remained motionless, hoping she would drop it. Of course, she warned that she was coming in, and threw open the door. So much for secure locks. She flopped onto my bed beside me, making the bed bounce and groan. "What's really the problem?" she asked, stealing the book from my hands, leaving me no choice but to face her.

"Alice," I started, pausing to find any words to explain a portion of the truth. A few seconds slipped by, Alice's eyes getting more and more worried. It reminded me so much of my mother before I'd left, making my heart turn in sorrow. I didn't want to see that look anymore.

"I just don't like crowds," I reasoned carefully, pausing again. "They just, you know, freak me out."

Alice's worry was replaced by shock, her mouth gaping slightly. "That's all?" she squeaked. I nodded, relieved that further explanation wasn't required. She laughed gaily, relief written all over her face, too. "Oh my god, Bella, you should've just told me!"

I smiled, tucking a loose lock of hair behind my ear. "You're not mad that I lied?"

Alice shook her head, smiling in reponse. She stood up gracefully, a ponderous look crossing her face. I watched the strange little woman's features brighten, as if a mental lightbulb had gone off in her head. When her devious look from the night before had returned, I grew worried.

"Well, Bella," Alice said dramatically, "I think you should work on that problem." I raised my eyebrow at her questioningly. "And, I should have you know that I'm majoring in psychology, annnnnd that I already have tons of experience helping people."

Horror crept up, freezing me. She looked down at me, laughing lightly at my expression. "I'm not going to throw you in a mosh pit or anything, little Izzy-Bella," she explaining, pronouncing my name with a cute little flourish. "We're just going _gradually _prepare for more intimate settings, like, maybe a show or a small party with friends," she finished, obviously already visualizing the terrifying situations she was going to force me through. No wasn't going to be an option for her.

"I'm not-" I began, trying to worm my way out of her little torture, but Alice stopped me.

"Bella, you can't let this rule your life," she said with her best therapist voice, not leaving any room for further discussion. I sighed, trying to look on the bright side. Maybe this would be a good thing.

- - - - - - - - -

Alice pushed me through the doors of the same little coffee shop as before, reminding me to look for Emmett and his friends. I gulped, looking around the room frantically, wanting to sit down as soon as possible. At the back of the room, I spotted Emmett and two of his friends goofing off, being a little more racous than they probably had to be. Trying not to look too scared, I walked up to them, the heels Alice had forced me in clicking on the tiled ground, and smiled. "Hi, guys," I said, my voice cracking. _Not too smooth today..._

Emmett smiled, three empty muffin holders on the table infront of him and bread crumbs in his teeth. "It's Bella, right?"

His three friends were far more tan than he was. The shortest friend, reached out his hand for me to shake, smiling widely. His muscles rippled even when he wasn't moving. I took his hand gingerly and tried smiling back. "Alice told us all about you," he stated. He smiled, adding, "I'm Quil."

"Like what?" I asked, trying not to get too far ahead of myself. I fiddled with my hair nervously, feeling uncomfortable in the khaki skirt and blue v-neck sweater Alice had selected for me. What's worse was I was pretty sure I was going to sweat off all of the make up she'd smeared on me, too.

A tree of a man laughed richly, looking down on me with joyous eyes. His hair was spilling down his back in black waves. "She said something about a phobia of crowdsurfing? I don't know, you've seen how fast Alice can talk."

Emmett nodded, "Jacob's right. She's a motormouth."

"Dude, that's your sister you're talking about," Quil joked, punching Emmett lightly. Emmett glared down at him, making Quil look down uncomfortably. Despite Quil's muscle mass, I think Emmett would still win in a fight.

I sat conversing with the three men for an hour. Surprisingly, I loosened up within the first few minutes, not having to force my laughs and my smiles gradually becoming more genuine. After the hour began to close, Jacob and Quil excused themselves to go shopping for "manly things," as they called them, and Emmett's appetite had started to get the best of him.

"I really need to make a fast food run. Do you wanna come with me, Izzy?" Emmett asked, using his affectionate nickname for me. Maybe him and Alice had a mental connection about nicknames. I passed politely, picturing Emmet maliciously shoving a live cow into his mouth and relishing it's tortured moos. He's just not the kind of person whose food was more important than anything else. I didn't want to interfere with conversation.

I rose from my chair, satisfied that Alice's little program might be helpful after all. When I turned to exit, I could see little Alice peering into the shop's windows with a big smile. I smiled back, nearing the door, when I clumsily slipped over my own feet, plumetting to the hard tile underneath. I screeched, but I felt soft hands grab my waist and pull me up. I gasped, holding in my breath. Turning around, I was eye level with a cream colored sweater stretched around modest but toned muscles. Raising my head slowly, I met a pair of stunning green eyes that took my breathe away. Staring at his eyes, I was silent.

"Izzy," Alice cried, walking over to us worriedly. Trying to find my voice, I felt powerless infront of a man more gorgeous than any I'd seen before. I was interested in him and terrified at the same time. His skin was pale, maybe paler than Alice's, and his face was sculpted to rival any of those done by Michelangelo. All I could muster was awe.

"Are you alright?" the beautiful stranger asked with a soft but deep voice. Realizing his hands were still on my waist, my eyes widened, and I was being pushed down again by _him. _I began to tremble in fear. Even though I couldn't tear my eyes away from this new person, I wasn't looking at his face anymore, but the face of a rapist. My eyes welled with tears. He looked surprised, but I didn't register this change. I was back in the woods of Florida, unconcious among the night air.

"Bella, let's go," Alice said comfortingly, glaring at the stranger, taking my tears as evidence that he was harming me instead of helping. She took my wrist and tugged me away, startling me back into reality. Gasping for air, my tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Alice," I croaked. She looked back at me.

Even though she didn't ask, she knew there was something more to my story. All she could do was be the amazing friend that she is.


End file.
